Who's Next?
by ShadowCat7
Summary: Jubilee runs for her life as a masked figure follows her in the Xavier Institute. Rogue tries helping but the killer is to smart, stopping her from rescuing a friend. Who's Next?
1. Default Chapter

I suck at summaries and titles but if you are reading this, then you obviously got past that issue.  
  
This is a murder story and people are gonna die, so don't get mad if your fav character dies. Please review and tell me what you think. Its rated "R" to be on the safe side. It's not "R" yet, but it will be (killing wise, not sex wise)  
______________________________________________________________  
The hot steam from the shower surrounded Jean Grey as she washed her silky red hair. She rubbed the caressed the shampoo into her hair. Jean liked nothing more than a nice hot shower after a long soccer practice. Lately, the soccer practices had been twice as long as normally, due to the big game coming up in two weeks. She had been twice as tired and twice as sweaty. The steaming, hot water felt wonderful after running for more than two hours.  
  
The patter of the water hitting the marble floor of the shower blocked out all the noises coming from the Xavier mansion. Maybe it was too loud. It was certainly too loud for her to hear the blood curdling scream from downstairs.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Kinda short, huh? I know I'm leaving ya hanging, but oh well. Anyway tell me what you think so far. I don't want to continue if no one is gonna read it. So read & review! 


	2. Last Breath

"blah" talking  
blah thoughts  
*blah* italics  
  
Scott Summers tapped his fingers on his desk to the beat of his CD. The music pounded in his ear as he quikly scribbled down the answers to his math homework. Like the rest of his room, his desk was fairly neat. A few notebooks, pens, pencils, a loose leaf paper were all the was on his desk. Halfway through a song, it cut out.   
The batteries must be dead  
He pulled the headphones of his ears. Scott stuffed his paper and math book in his backpack and laid an his bed, sighing.  
Rogue walked out of Cerebro after having a brief talk with Professor Xavier. He wanted to check up on her, asking how she was doing after getting into a fight with some boy at school. Xavier reminded her not to use her powers unless absoluty necessary. He had called her a skank and a few other random words, and without thinking, Rogue slapped him accross the face.  
  
When the principal asked how he blacked out, Rogue lied and said he fell down the stairs. She cursed herself for absentmindly using her powers on him. By the time she was in the office, his memories faded from her. After a while, when he woke up, he told Principal Kelly that Rogue slapped him, which was now obvious due to the red mark on his face. She had confessed and had been suspened for 2 days. Xavier punished her by not letting her go out for a week.   
  
As Rogue left, she heard someone walked into the room from the other door  
probably Logan, complaining how bad we're doing in the Danger room Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
Rogue walked to the elevator and pressed the "up" button, waiting for it to come down. Distantly, she heard a faint scream. Her eyes widened. Rogue heard running footsteps above her head followed by slower, bigger ones. The elevator doors finally opened and let her in. Rogue repeatedly tapped the button to go to the floor above. It finally moved but only to come to a halt within seconds. The button was once more repeatedly tapped, but nothing happened. Rogue's face was now worried with fear as the screams continued.  
Jubilee raced down the empty hallway, followed by the masked figure. She screamed as she reached the dead end. The man knocked over a chair and table, making a mess. As he passed elevator doors, he smashed the buttons with his giant fist, hearing the elevator underneath him stop. He smiled sinisterly. Two doors stood on either side of her. She grabbed at the doorknob to her left snd twisted it as she saw the man coming closer. Her cries seemed useless as no one could save her now. She banged on the door, as if banging would somehow help unlock it. The man drew closer, wrapping a hand around her throat. He easily picked her up off the ground. Jubilee struggled to get free, trying to pry his hands from her throat. It was no use. He tightened his grip. Jubilee gasped for last breathes of air. Her struggling hands now lifeless, the man let go. She slumped to the ground, leaning against the wall, dead.  
This is gonna be easier than I thought  
The man snickered as he made his way up the stairs. 


End file.
